


Atonement

by grettama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: Daichi lost Kuroo in a battle, and he tried to go back to the past to fix it, only to realize that no matter what he did, he couldn't change it. Now, it only left Daichi one thing to do.





	Atonement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [audriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/audriel/gifts).



> I know I shouldn’t write angst for Christmas, but this is Christmas present for Audriel and she loves angst! XD I just hope this is angst enough for her :p   
> Some kind of Pacific Rim AU, but not really. Because I only use some of their terms (like jaeger, kaiju, drifting) and some of their systems, but not all. I’m not really an expert of Pacific Rim after all, Audriel is way better at it, so I decided to tweak it a little to cover my lack of knowledge in this fandom lmao. I combine it with some elements from X Men Days of Future Past, Edge of Tomorrow and The Epic Tale of Gilgamesh as well.  
> And geez, it’s been a while since the last time I write or read anything about Kurodai I hope I don’t mess up with their characters too much orz I will still apologize in advance though orz.  
> I hope you like it, Audriel :*

_Life, which you look for, you will never find. For when the gods created man, they let death be his share, and life withheld in their own hand. —Chapter VII: Mesopotamia: The Good Life._

_._

_December 19, 2091. Current time._

Daichi knew they made the wrong move a split second after they did it. They had miscalculated it. Or they weren’t reacting fast enough. Or maybe the _kaiju_ was way faster than they thought it was. But before they knew it, the _kaiju_ ’s poisonous tail already hit their _jaeger_ ’s chest, melted the titanium steel like it was a wax.

And the last thing Daichi felt before Kuroo’s mind being ripped apart from him was _pain, shock and a whole lot of fear_. Then Daichi screamed, screamed, until everything went black.

.

_December 19, 2091. Three hours ago._

“I’m so glad that you didn’t give up on being a pilot after you failed your drifting test back then,” Kuroo said to Daichi when they were getting ready for their _jaeger_ that day.

A few minutes ago, the alarm had been rang. A level five _kaiju_ had appeared and since Daichi and Kuroo were the first one to arrive, Nekomata decided to send them out first. Daichi didn’t mind that at all. He and Kuroo had been partners for two years, and then a married couple for the latter one year. Their _jaeger_ —Felis Corvus—was the strongest one out there, with the most killing record, and so far, unbeatable. They could handle level five _kaiju_ alone, but probably Nekomata would still send Maine Coon—with Kai and Yaku as their pilots—after them for back up.

Daichi grinned and fetched his helmet. “What makes you suddenly said that?” he asked back teasingly.

“Nothing. Just grateful,” Kuroo said, smiling so fondly towards Daichi and wiped the teasing grin off of his face. Daichi didn’t manage to say anything else before Kuroo leaned down towards him—oh, how he would always salty towards their height difference—and pressed a soft and lingering kiss on his lips. It wasn’t their first time kissing, but it still managed to melt Daichi.

“Alright, that’s for the road,” Kuroo said after he pulled back, thumb rubbed the corner of Daichi’s lips gently. “Think of happy thought and we can beat this one as fast as usual, before Kai and Yaku arrive preferably, and we can make them treat us to lunch.”

.

_December 20, 2091._

When Daichi was finally conscious again, it took him a moment to realize that he was in the hospital. A nurse went in to check on his vital, and then stated that he was fine, only few wounds here and there that would heal in few days. But despite all of that, Daichi felt numb.

“Where’s Tetsurou? Where’s my husband? Is he alright?” he asked, his voice didn’t sound like his own.

The nurse avoided his gaze and that triggered the last feeling he felt of the fight. The feeling of Kuroo being ripped apart from him. He shouldn’t have asked. He already knew the answer before the nurse spoke up.

“He’s gone, Sawamura- _san_. I’m so sorry.”

.

_March 16, 2086._

It was always Daichi’s dream to become a _jaeger_ pilot. It had been since when he was just a brat and saw the first _jaeger_ fight with _kaiju_ on TV. His parents didn’t like that dream at all. “It’s too dangerous, Daichi,” they said, “You have another way to help the Earth from _kaiju_ ’s attack. Let someone else fight on the front line. You just need to be safe,” they said. But Daichi was _Daichi_ and he didn’t let anyone told him what or what not to do. Even his parents.

Daichi didn’t bother to attend high school, didn’t even listen to his parents’ protest and took all of his belongings, then left to the nearest academy to enlist for _jaeger_ pilots training program. Daichi barely passed the entrance test, but _he passed_ and that was what mattered to him. _He got accepted_ to the program. _He made it_.

.

_December 27, 2091._

Daichi took a week to recover fully from his wound. Nekomata summoned him to his office once he was discharged from the hospital.

“I release you from pilot duty, Sawamura,” he said. Before, Daichi would’ve protested. But now, he just stood there, staring at Nekomata with an empty gaze. “And I also give a month break before you are required to be in base again, with your new position. Go take a rest. Mourn properly.”

Daichi still didn’t say anything. Only nodded and turned around to leave the room. But before he left, Nekomata said again, “We don’t blame you, Sawamura. And I think he doesn’t blame you too. Don’t be too hard on yourself.”

Daichi chose to ignore that, closed the door behind him instead.

He would never know whether Kuroo really did blame him for his death or not. No one ever would.

.

_November 20, 2089._

Daichi was aware that he wasn’t the brightest bulb in the academy, but he trained harder than anyone else, studied harder than anyone else just to cover his lack of natural talent, and even though he got a pretty hard time keeping up with everyone else, he did well.

And finally, the day he was waiting for finally came. The Drifting Test Day. It was some kind of final test in the academy, to determine your partner for the rest of your life as a _jaeger_ pilot. He was pretty nervous about it because what if he couldn’t find anyone that compatible with him? That thought kept Daichi awake the whole night.

But Daichi knew that he was only being too paranoid about it. He would find someone, right? How big was the chance of someone not being compatible with him? Especially after the entire test he had done during entrance exam? Someone got to have at least seventy four percent rate of drifting compatibility to get into the academy, and yes, Daichi’s score back then was only seventy five percent but he _passed_.

Turned out, fate decided to make his paranoia came true. That day, Daichi was the only one who didn’t pass the drifting test with _anyone_ and thus made Daichi the first cadet in a decade that failed. Daichi knew he should go home, but he just _couldn’t_. After the test finished, he begged to Ukai to give him another chance, and fortunately, the old man did.

“Nekoma Academy got someone,” Ukai said. “He’s your opposite. He’s compatible with everyone during the test Nekomata couldn’t decide who he’s partner should be, so Nekomata hasn’t passed him yet. I can arrange to transfer you to Nekoma and you can try your luck with that guy.” Daichi felt like he could just kiss Ukai right there and then, but as if like Ukai was aware of his train of thought, he held his index finger towards Daichi. “But,” he added, “if it didn’t work with that guy as well, I order you to go home.”

Of course Daichi agreed to that. In the next morning, he was sent to Nekoma base, and that was how Daichi met Kuroo Tetsurou.

.

_December 31, 2091._

If Daichi thought that the feeling of Kuroo’s mind during his death was the worst, he was wrong. Because the feeling still haunted him, and that what made it even worse. Daichi couldn’t even sleep at all because whenever he closed his eyes, it was only Kuroo’s fear he felt. He always woke up trembling, panting, and crying. The emptiness he felt was so terrifying and he didn’t know what to do with that.

Daichi felt so lost.

Until that morning when his phone rang, two weeks after Kuroo’s death.

“Hi, Daichi. It’s me, Suga,” the caller said once Daichi picked up the phone.

“Suga, thanks for calling but I don’t think it’s the right time to—“

“Daichi, listen,” Suga cut off. Suga was his childhood friend. They grew up together and he had always been a persistent person, so even if Daichi hang up now, it would only make Suga called him a hundred more times before he finally spoke to him properly. So, maybe it was better to listen to him this time.

Turned out, Daichi’s decision was the right one.

“I think I know how to save your husband,” he said, made Daichi froze. “We can prevent his death, Daichi. You can do it. I’ll help you.”

.

_November 21, 2089._

Fate wasn’t as cruel as Daichi imagined before. Drifting with Kuroo was downright easy and after their test, Daichi couldn’t help but grinned widely as he took off of his helmet. Kuroo wore the same expression on his face.

“That was the easiest drift I’ve ever done in my whole life,” Kuroo commented. “I’m compatible with anyone, but nobody feels like you. Well, Bokuto is almost as easy, but you’re still the easiest and the most comfortable one.”

“Hold it right there. Because more than that I’d think that you’re trying to propose me,” Daichi said, though he laughed happily because everything that Kuroo said was true. Their test went so smoothly, the compatibility was ninety nine percent—Kuroo’s record with Bokuto was ninety seven percent—and they were so in sync it was almost unbelievable. Even everyone else never saw a drifting process as smooth as this.

Unexpectedly, Kuroo blushed, but he recovered fast enough to throw Daichi a cheeky grin. “Not so fast, Sawamura. But maybe I will after we beat our first _kaiju_.”

Daichi had to laugh at that.

Well, Kuroo didn’t propose to him after they beat their first _kaiju_. He did it after their _fifteenth kaiju_ —a year after their first meeting. And Daichi didn’t have to say his answer out loud because Kuroo could already sense it from their connection and from the senseless kiss he gave Kuroo afterwards.

.

_December 31, 2091._

Suga had always been a nerd since they were children. Everything piqued his interest and his curiosity knew no limits. When Daichi enlisted for the academy, Suga went to high school, finished early with flying colors, continued his education and by now, he had been the Head of Development Team for Japan Base. He invented a lot of new stuff for _jaegers_ and even Daichi and Kuroo’s _jaeger_ —Felis Corvus—was made by Suga.

So when Suga said he might have a way to save Kuroo, of course Daichi believed him. If there was anyone who could help him fixed this, it was Suga. Besides, Daichi would do _anything_ to bring Kuroo back.

“I finished my time travel device, Daichi,” he explained once Daichi arrived at his office that day. “I can send you back in time, and prevent all of this from happening,” he said. “I…,” Suga sighed a little. “I’m the one who made Felis Corvus. Clearly, it isn’t strong enough. Kuroo’s death is partly my fault too so I… I hope I can make it right.” He didn’t look at Daichi with a pity expression—the first person who did that, Daichi could say—instead, there was a gleam of hope in his eyes. Suga believed his plan would work. And that was enough for Daichi.

“What should I do?” Daichi asked. For the first time after days, his voice didn’t sound so dead anymore.

Suga gave him a smile. “Right. Come on, let me show you the machine,” he said, as he led Daichi to his workshop.

The machine was simple. It looked like a healing pod, but with more buttons. “You’re just gonna get inside,” he said, pressed a button and the pod opened with a low hiss. “It’s gonna send your mind back to your old self. So it won’t affect your physical age, only your mental age. Basically you will be the same you, but with the knowledge of future as well. You need to put on this helmet to protect your brain cells from any damage,” Suga handed him a steel helmet, but once Daichi had it on his hands, he wasn’t sure it was made of steel. The material was too light.

“I’m gonna send you to the day of Kuroo’s death,” Suga said again, set the helmet on Daichi, helped him get inside the pod and then started to work on the machine. “You have to reset the past.”

“How do I know whether I succeeded or not?” Daichi asked.

Suga threw him a look and smiled assuringly. “You’ll end up here again if you didn’t change the future,” was the only thing he said before he closed the pod. Daichi couldn’t hear anything from the outside world anymore afterwards, but a moment later, Suga appeared and nodded at him, which Daichi reciprocated. He was ready. He wouldn’t fail this time.

.

_December 19, 2091._

When Daichi opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was a mop of black hair on his chest. Then the familiar warmth and scent started to surround him. And a realization hit him. _It was Kuroo_. It was Kuroo who was snuggling him, using his chest as a pillow and it was his warmth that Daichi felt, his scent that Daichi smelled. Daichi felt his heart swell and he quickly pulled Kuroo closer and hugged him tight. “I miss you,” he whispered, buried his face on the crook of Kuroo’s neck and couldn’t hold the tears started running down his face.

“Ow, Daichi, that’s sweet but I can’t breathe,” Kuroo said, his voice muffled and Daichi couldn’t help but laughed. “Wow, Daichi? Are you crying? What happened?”

Daichi let Kuroo go, at least gave him some space to breath but kept him close. He wiped his tears and pressed a soft kiss on Kuroo’s cheek. “Nah. Just having a bad dream,” he answered. Kuroo raised an eyebrow at him, was about to say something, but then the alarm was blaring.

_“Level five Kaiju spotted near Wakayama Bay. Repeat. Level five Kaiju spotted near Wakayama Bay. All pilots come to the hangar immediately. All pilots come to the hangar immediately.”_

Daichi still remembered that warning, very fresh in his head. Kuroo tried to get off of him, but Daichi hold him still.

“Daichi, come on. I’d love to lay in bed with you all day long, but duty calls. Let’s continue later, okay?”

Daichi still didn’t let Kuroo go. “Let the others arrive first. We killed two _kaijus_ last week. Other can take credit for this time.”

“Who are you and what you did to my husband,” Kuroo responded jokingly.

But that only managed to make Daichi’s grip on Kuroo’s body tightened. “No, Tetsu, listen to me,” he said. His serious tone managed to get Kuroo’s attention. “If we came out there to fight this _kaiju_ , you’ll… you’ll be dead and I can’t have it.” Daichi’s voice tremble a little and Daichi knew that was the only thing that kept Kuroo from thinking that he was joking.

“How do you know that?” he asked instead.

“Because I experienced it already, Tetsu,” he answered honestly. The memory of Kuroo being ripped apart from him came back, flooded his mind once again. “You are going to be killed and leave me alone. Suga is the one who managed to send me back in time to prevent it from happening. Please.”

Kuroo stared at him for a while, and Daichi kept his gaze locked on him. He couldn’t lose Kuroo once again. He wouldn’t let that happen.

“So, you said you come from the future,” Kuroo said, slowly, and Daichi nodded. “Suga finally finished his machine.” Daichi nodded again. “Then if that’s the case,” Kuroo continued, “it means that _you_ have fought this _kaiju_ before. You will know its movement. We can still go fight out there and we can win this time. I don’t need to be dead. Alright? Let’s go.”

And before Daichi could say anything else, Kuroo already wriggled his way out of Daichi’s grip, got dressed and out from their room. Now, Daichi had to get up and follow Kuroo.

They arrived at hangar ten minutes late. Yaku and Kai were already in position and ready to be launched. Daichi saw them left as he geared up with a little hope in his mind. Maybe Kuroo was right. It was different this time. Yaku and Kai got the scene first. Maybe two _jaegers_ would beat it faster and no one would die. Kuroo would still be alive at the end of the day.

“That expression works better on you,” Kuroo commented, grinned at him. “Instead of the dreadful one you wore this morning. We’ll be fine, Daichi,” he said again, leaned down to press a soft and lingering kiss to Daichi’s lips. Daichi remembered this kiss. He kissed back a little eagerly this time though. “Now let’s get out of there and take the credit from Maine Coon.”

Daichi was still pretty nervous when he was drifting with Kuroo, afraid that he would feel Kuroo’s death once again. He was pretty hesitant at the beginning of their drift, but Kuroo’s warmth slowly pulled him in completely, assured Daichi little by little.

_‘We’ll be fine,’_ Kuroo said again in his mind, his presence comforting. So Daichi swallowed his nerve, nodded at Kuroo and started the Felis Corvus.

“Whatever you do, avoid its tail,” Daichi announced as they were being launched, especially to Maine Coon that just arrived on scene. “It’s poisonous and even can melt Felis Corvus’ titanium armor.”

“How do you know that?” Yaku asked, his tone surprised, and Kuroo chuckled. “I’ll explain later after we beat this one, Yaku. Just believe whatever my husband said. We’ll arrive in three minutes.”

“Roger that,” Yaku answered shortly, and none of them talked again, until Felis Corvus being landed on the scene. Yaku and Kai managed to hold it back from getting near to the city, but it looked like they didn’t do much damage on the monster.

Daichi hesitated a little, but Kuroo was right. At least he knew what he was fighting this time, not going in blindly like usual. They could beat it. Felis Corvus landed smoothly and Daichi shot the backside of the _kaiju_ immediately, to get its attention away from Maine Coon.

Everything got as ugly as Daichi remembered afterwards. But now, with Maine Coon’s presence, the _kaiju_ felt easier to fight. Felis Corvus no longer had to pay extra attention to the backside as Main Coon was handling it for them. Kuroo gave the _kaiju_ a very brilliant left hook, and it moaned in pain and before it could resurface, Daichi used the power to jump and pinned the _kaiju_ down, tried to drown him by holding it by its neck.

Daichi really felt they could win this time. Just a little bit more before it finally died and they could return back to the base… to home…

“WATCH OUT!” was the only warning Daichi heard from Maine Coon before he _felt it again_. Daichi was too late to react, _again_ , and even though this time Daichi already knew what would happen, the feeling of Kuroo’s death still numbed his whole body.

.

_December 31, 2091._

When Daichi blinked his eyes open and found himself once again inside the pod with Suga outside, looking at him, he knew that _he failed._ Suga quickly opened the pod and caught Daichi’s stumbling body. Daichi was trembling, and he was grateful when Suga sat him down.

“I couldn’t save him,” Daichi said. He was sure his voice wasn’t louder than a whisper, but Suga still gripped his shoulder, tried to comfort him. “I didn’t try hard enough,” Daichi said again. “I… I… let me get back in, Suga.”

From the gasp Suga let out, Daichi was pretty sure Suga didn’t expect him to try again so soon. Maybe he didn’t expect him to try again even.

“Don’t you think you should rest—“

“No,” Daichi cut him off. He shrugged Suga’s hand from his shoulder and looked up at his childhood friend. “I will go back no matter how many times, and do whatever it takes to save Tetsurou.” _Even I’d die for him in exchange if necessary,_ he didn’t say, but maybe Suga could already read it from his determined look.

Suga pursed his lips, looked like he was thinking of a reason to keep Daichi from trying again so soon, but they had been friends for so long. Suga was pretty aware that Daichi was stubborn, and couldn’t be stopped unless he himself said so. “Alright,” Suga finally agreed. “But let’s change the plan now,” he suggested, moved away from Daichi to fetch him a glass of water. Daichi didn’t feel like he needed it, but once he took a sip, he realized how thirsty and tired he was so he finished it all.

“What kind of change?”

“Sending you back to the day of the accident didn’t work,” Suga said, took a seat across Daichi. “Maybe it’s not something from that day you need to change if you want to save Kuroo.”

That piqued Daichi’s interest. “You mean…”

Suga nodded firmly at him. “Let’s try few days before that. A week. I’ll send you a week before that and let’s see what’s happening from there.”

Daichi approved of that plan. He put his empty glass down and stood up from his seat. “Let’s get going now.”

.

_December 12, 2091._

Next time when Daichi opened his eyes, he found Kuroo next to him, laid on his stomach with his head between his pillows. The familiar sight brought a soft smile on Daichi’s face and he scooted closer to pull Kuroo’s body against him. He had a week to make things right this time. And he promised himself he would.

But Daichi failed again. He still didn’t manage to stop Kuroo to fight that _kaiju_ , but he managed to get Bokuto and Akaashi with their Megascops Asio to back them up as well. With three _jaegers_ versus one _kaiju_ , Daichi thought he would make it this time, that Kuroo would finally make it out alive from here, but he was wrong.

At the very last moment, the _kaiju_ who they thought was already dead moved again and managed to stab Felis Corvus. Daichi was still too late.

.

_November 19, 2091._

The next one, Suga brought him back to a month before. Daichi was more prepared this time. He had a whole month to be ready for that level five _kaiju_. He had warned and briefed everyone for the upcoming events. It went smoothly so far, and when the D-day arrived, Daichi was sure that everyone was ready. Daichi believed that he would succeed this time.

They used three _jaegers_ this time as well. They managed to beat the _kaiju_ pretty bad and really had the upper hand, but it didn’t keep Daichi from staying alert still. With the three of _jaegers_ coordinating very well, the _kaiju_ looked like it was nearing its end soon. Megascops Asio shot at it nonstop with their blast and Felis Corvus managed to cut its dangerous tail. With a lot of wounds like that, it was easy for Maine Coon to give it the final blow. Daichi made sure it stayed dead this time before he breathed a sigh of relief.

Daichi was about to turn to Kuroo, happy that he finally made it, that Kuroo was safe this time, when a strong current suddenly pulled them down into the water. Only it wasn’t a strong current, but another _kaiju_ , probably level six, and before anyone could do anything, Daichi once again felt Kuroo’s life being ripped apart.

Daichi failed again.

.

_December 31, 2091._

No matter what he did, no matter how long Suga brought him back; two months, six months, even a year back, Daichi _always failed_. He was getting desperate this time and when Suga helped him out from the pod, Daichi didn’t say anything, just slumped to the chair and buried his head on his palms. Was this it then? No matter what, Kuroo would still end up dead and Daichi was useless. How many more times he should go back to watch and feel Kuroo died? How long Suga should bring him back next time so he could really prevent it?

“Maybe we really can’t do anything about it,” Suga said, rubbed his face in frustration. “Maybe it was really meant to be, Daichi. Maybe—“

“He died because of me, Suga,” Daichi cut him off. “The first time, I didn’t react fast enough to get us out of there. The next and the next one after that also the same. I couldn’t protect him. It’s me all along, Suga. Maybe if he never met me he’d—“ Daichi stopped himself from talking. His eyes widened as he turned his gaze towards Suga. “That’s it, Suga,” he said.

“What do you mean— _are you fucking crazy_?” Suga looked at Daichi like he just grew another head after he caught up on what Daichi was thinking. But now that he thought about it, probably Daichi was right. “But do you _understand_ the consequences?”

Daichi nodded firmly. He had this determined look on his face, and Suga knew he would never change his mind.

“Fine,” Suga finally relented. “I’ll send you back to two years ago.”

Daichi smiled gratefully to Suga, got up and walked towards the pod to be sent back once again.

“If this also didn’t work,” Suga said after he settle Daichi back into the pod, “let’s stop, alright? You’ve been sent back to the past too many times. You’ve suffered enough experience of death from Kuroo’s side. Let’s just… stop.”

Daichi looked at Suga, and then slowly nodded. He wasn’t sure he could handle being sent back and felt Kuroo died once again after this anyway. He knew he was at his limit. This was his only chance.

“Are you ready?” Suga asked.

Daichi still wasn’t sure, but he said, “Yes,” instead.

.

_November 21, 2089._

Daichi opened his eyes, and the first thing he checked was the date. It was three years ago indeed, on the day when he had his Drifting Test at academy. He remembered he was feeling extra nervous that day, and right now, he felt the similar wave of nervousness. Only this time, he knew it was because of an entirely different reason. He got up from his bed, got ready and headed to the Drifting Room.

This time, he was ready to _fail_.

“I’m sorry, Sawamura. It’s not working. You aren’t compatible with anyone,” Ukai Jr. announced at the end of the test. Back then, Daichi felt shock and regret, but this time, he didn’t feel any of that. He just felt calm and determined. It seemed like Ukai was also surprised seeing his reaction. “Uh, are you okay?”

Daichi nodded. “I am,” he answered. “It’s okay, Sir. I understand this. When can I go home?”

Ukai raised an eyebrow at that question. He knew how hard working Daichi was during his academic years. Daichi wasn’t supposed to be the one who gave up after he failed one time. But that was exactly Daichi did right now, wasn’t it? _He didn’t give up even after he failed one time. Not until he succeeded for real_.

“Tomorrow is fine,” Ukai finally answered. Daichi nodded again, and was about to turn around to leave when Ukai asked again, “Are you really okay?”

“Yes, Sir.” _I hope so. I hope it works._

.

His alarm was blaring and Daichi reached blindly to the bedside table to turn it off. Daichi groaned a little, and then forced himself to wake up. He blinked owlishly, and then he realized it.

_He doesn’t wake up in a pod._

Daichi quickly sat himself down and looked around at his surroundings. Instead of being in his chamber in the base, he was in this unfamiliar room which was clearly wasn’t a military base, but an ordinary house. Daichi’s eyes landed on the phone on his bedside table and reached for it. Today was December 20th year 2091. He quickly opened the browser and typed ‘Kuroo Tetsurou’ on the search bar.

Daichi didn’t realize that he was holding his breath until he saw the first article that appeared on the browser.

_Kuroo Tetsurou and Bokuto Koutarou Defeated Level Five Kaiju,_ the title of the article said. Daichi clicked it and was being greeted by a photo of Kuroo in his pilot uniform, grinned his usual grin towards the camera. He looked like he just got out from his _jaeger._

_Kuroo Tetsurou once again did a marvelous job defending the front line from_ kaiju _attack. Yesterday (December 19 th, 2091) he and his pilot partner for that mission, Bokuto Koutarou ,with their _jaeger _Felis Asio jumped into the fight and defeated a level five_ kaiju _in less than an hour. That is another record for Kuroo himself._

_Kuroo reported to get some minor injuries after the mission and currently still being released from any activities until he is fully healed. “He’s expected to report to office in three days,” Nekomata stated. “Glad the injuries aren’t that bad. He’s the only pilot that’s compatible with everyone. We can’t lose him.”_

_Meanwhile, Bokuto had more serious injuries and is expected to be back within ten days or so. In the meantime, Nekomata is planning to partner Kuroo up with Oikawa Tooru._

Daichi didn’t read the rest of the article. His eyes went back to the picture of Kuroo instead, and found himself smiling at it. Kuroo was alive. Injured, but alive. His guess was right. It was him all along. Kuroo was save as long as he didn’t meet Daichi.

Daichi put his phone and started to take a look around his surroundings once again. And that was when he felt a new memories flooded into his mind, filled him up over what happened the past three years after he sent his consciousness back in time.

_He did it._

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it turned out as not too angst :D  
> Merry Christmas all!  
> P.S. Yes. This is unbetaed as I only managed to finish it 1 hour and 20 minutes before Christmas day in my timezone orz So, feel free to point out mistakes I made :D


End file.
